Distraction
by gonnagetchagood
Summary: Is Tina really a distraction for Mike? Set during Asian F, ONE SHOT!


"It's the girlfriend, she's a distraction"

His father's words keep ringing on his head. No, Tina is not a distraction for him. For god sake, she's the one who made him got good grades for these past two years. Ever since he's dating her, everything becomes so easier. He's not afraid to dance outside of his room again, he even dare to sing in front of everyone. Everything that Tina has done to Mike was a good thing for him. They used to spend three hours late at the library to study; well sometimes they use an hour for making out but still.

How was he supposed to face Tina now? She can't know that his father came to see Principal Figgins today. He walked to his locker with frustration, putting all his books into the locker.

"Ready for song practice? Your audition is tomorrow" Her voice was sweet more than ever. He always like Tina's voice every time they talked. How is he supposed to answer her offered? He can't audition for the school musical, what would his father said?

"I'm not auditioning" He's voice was hesitate. He can't think better words to answer her, god it's killing him.

"What are you talking about? We've been practicing your singing every day. This is your chance you break out and show everybody that you're more than just flip foot out dance ninja….." Tina keeps rambling and Mike just stared at her. He does want to audition; they've been practicing his singing every day after school. He doesn't want to turn her down like that but this is the only way to save his relationship. He has to raise his test to A+ or else they have to break up, and he doesn't want that.

"I'm overwhelmed and losing focus. Football, glee club, booty camp for sectionals." He took a deep breath and stared at Tina with serious face, "I got an A- Tina"

"You got an Asian F?"

"My father was all over me" He turned to his locker and pick up his bag.

"You shouldn't have to hide your dreams, just be honest with him"

"Oh, like you were so honest about pretending the stutter all that time?" He shoots back with his skeptical words. Moron Mike you're a moron he thought. But he already said it, how can he took it back.

"Point taken" Tina replied with a sad and annoyed tone. How can Mike say something like that? He knew that the stutter gate thing was very sensitive for her. Especially for what happened between her and Artie relationship after her confession in freshmen. Mike closed his locker behind him and left Tina alone. It hurts to see Tina's face when he left her. But, this is the best for them, right?

* * *

Tina was started to get worried when she realize Mike was rarely replied her messages. What exactly happen with him? Why he didn't tell her that something's wrong. Tina was honest with him all the time, why can't he?

Mike's been keeping distance for three days now. Even in Glee Club Mike was sat so far from her and everyone didn't seem to notice which she was grateful. Tina knows Mike is a bright kid, he's so smart, and he always got A+ for every test he attended. He even taught Tina every subject in school. She knew that Mike was kinda upset after the A- but he didn't have to keeping distance like this. Something was up and she knew it. Maybe his parents found out about the score and mad at him? But it didn't explain why he's avoiding her for days. Or maybe, his parents told him to break up with her, that's make sense. She started to worried maybe the reason why Mike's been keeping distance because he wanted to break up with her.

The bell rang and Mike left the room as fast as he can. Tina follows him slowly so he won't notice. Wait, why is he heading to Principal Figgins office? He never went there before. Tina stopped in front of the office and sneaks her head a little. She saw Mike sat down next to his father, Mr. Chang sr. She met him couple times, he rarely at home so Tina never really knew Mike's father. Tina saw how Mike was always kept his head down while Figgins looks confused for whatever Mr. Chang sr was saying. They both get up and Tina rushed from the office.

Tina saw Mike and his father walking through the door and out. Maybe Figgins knows something she thought. She gathers her courage to see Figgins, like really meet him, because the last meeting between her and Figgins were at freshmen year when he bands her for dressing Goth. She knock the door and Figgins was stared at her with shocked face.

"Can I come in?" She said with sweet voice but Figgins doesn't seem to buy it.

"What do you want Tina Cohen-Chang?"

"I just, want to ask you something if you don't mind" She walked to the chair and sat down.

"And what is that?" Figgins ask her with his India accent.

"I saw Mike and his father came here to talk to you. I just wonder what they might be talking about."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Look Mr. Figgins, with all my respect, I apologize for everything I have ever done to you. The vampire thing was outtaline and I'm sorry. But I really need to know why Mike's father here and he's been avoiding me for these past three days. If you tell me what's going on, I promise I will never disobey you again." Tina's words was serious, she has a as expression on her face and Figgins realized it. His face was softening and he straight up his body to face her.

"Okay I'll tell you. But first I want you to know that Sr. was putting too much pressure on Mike. I know you know about the A- he got for his last test. Mr. Chang Sr said that…" He stopped because he couldn't continue his words. He afraid that Sr confession will make her heart hurts; especially he never saw Tina was so serious before.

"It's okay Principal Figgins, you can tell me"

"He said that you might be, a distraction for Mike Chang"

Tina's heart was sunk. So this is the reason why Mike's been avoiding her. He really thought that she is a distraction. Tina tried to hold her tears but it failed. Figgins watching her and can feel her sadness. He gave her tissues to wipe her tears but she thanked him and get out from the office.  
Stupid hormonal, she has no idea why she's really easily crying now.

* * *

Mike walk alone in the hallway, heading to his chemistry class, the one that he failed, well according to his father. He feels like a jerk for avoiding his girlfriend like that, but, he's afraid to tell her because he doesn't wants to hurt her. Besides, he has a retest for the chemistry since his father insists Figgins to give Mike another test. He spent these three days to study, study and study. He even rarely to reply any of texts that Tina had sent him.

He passed the dance studio along the hallway and stop. He enters the room and slowly opens his shirt. He starts to dance and it feels glorified. This is where he belongs, dancing is truly his talent. He started to imagine his father yelling at him, but then, he saw Tina's reflection. His beautiful girlfriend who always encourage him to follow his dream. The reason why she fell in love with him because the way he always feel confidence when he's dancing.

This has to be done. He is auditioning for the role of Riff. He will not care how his father would react. He's been practicing his singing with Tina every day, there's no way he would waste this. He looking at his clock and he realize that he's late. He's running as fast as he can. Artie called his name twice but Mike appeared and killed the song with his dance moves.

In the back of auditorium, Tina was watching him. She's proud of him, really proud. But she still wonders why he still not telling her about his father came to Figgins. She saw him at his locker, grabbing his letterman jacket. It's now or never Tina, she finally comes to him.

"Hey"

"Hey Tee" He smiled awkwardly, nervous because they haven't talked for three days.

"I saw your audition, you were amazing" She gave him the brightest smile.

"Wait, you saw it?" He asked her disbelief.

"Of course, I was wondering to myself if you wouldn't come, but you did"

"Of course I did. After all the singing practice you gave me, how can I waste it?" He's putting his books back to his locker, still avoiding eye contact with her.

"Mike.." Tina's voice was soft and made Mike even more nervous.

"Yeah?"

"I always be honest with you right?" Mike nodded slowly and turned his face to see her.

Tina took a deep breath and started to talk again, "Now I want you to be very very honest with me okay? Promise?"

"I promise"

"Mike, am I a distraction for you?" She frowned a little bit and she saw how Mike quickly changes his expression, like he's been hitting in the gut.

"Tee…" He put his both hands on Tina's hips and brought her closer. He kissed her forehead deeply and stroke her hair, stuck it behind her ear.

"Mike, please, the truth. I saw your father came to see Figgins few days ago, and I was curious so, i…i ask him why your father came. And he told me. I mean it make sense, you've been avoiding me ever since your father talked to Figgins so, I thought it all true..that I am a distraction for you."

"Tina, it's the truth. You are not a distraction for me, you will never distract me for any bad things. The A- that I've got it has nothing to do with you. I don't know what my father thinks. The reason why I've been avoiding you because I was study, I take a tutor to teach my chemistry. I want to prove my father that you're not a distraction for me. And, I was afraid to tell you the truth because I don't wanna hurt you. But I guess I was wrong right." He stopped and Tina studying his face. She can see the pain in his eyes; he really meant everything he said.

"I'm so sorry Tina; I love you, so much. Please forgive me" He's looking to her eyes very very deep. Tina smiled a little and kissed him on the lips. Long and passionate kiss.

"I forgive you Mike, and I love you too, very much."


End file.
